Since their discovery in 1968, boron dipyrromethenes have been synthesized by complex methodologies which involve several steps, long reaction times, tedious purification, and low yields. Since 1990, the possible application of boron dipyrromethenes as lasers has been described in the literature. However, these kinds of compounds are not available on the market, and those that are accessible, such as coumarins, are very expensive.